A reality in a fantasy
by Lifelessmidget
Summary: Harry is thinking a lot about Draco and his fantasies tend to be rather overrated than the usual thoughts which occupy his mind... one is the truth and one is the fake... but which one does Harry want in particular? Because both seem to be very enticing.
1. A reality in a fantasy

**Title: A reality in a fantasy**

**Genre: PWP, SMUTTINESS**

**Pairing: Harry and Draco**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything ... except maybe a dirty mind**

**---**

The feeling was inexplicably strange yet very enticing… it was no wonder why males enjoyed wanking off so much… it wasn't so much as the pleasure of the actual job itself but the property in which they were handling

Harry knew this concept oh so well in his first junior years as a Hogwarts student, it was never that much of a surprise when he discovered his adolescence at a boarding school would be the start of a sexual peak.

Girls and boys of all ages surrounded the fire lit corridors and each one in turn was experiencing these so called 'urges' to these unknowables.

Harry being a well-known member of this group of witches and wizards.

Most of his housemates and roommates knew the pleasures of touching oneself but it was a whole new experience every time Harry reached down into his boxers to relieve himself of the torturous yet utterly arousing eyes which a certain blond wizard was constantly throwing him.

He sighed behind his closed hangings of his four poster bed, casting the average silencing spell around his bed in order to gain that ounce of privacy. For some reason, no matter how many times the bathroom was suggested as a potential stress reliever, the bed was always ten times better on the basis of comfort, reliability and along with the hopes that no one else can hear you or see you.

Another gruelling day in the Herbology greenhouses left Harry cleaning up the upturned pots caused by one of the more vicious plants in the area. It had thrown a sudden fit for some spectacular reason and as he was the one closest to it, Professor Sprout had told him to stay behind and help get rid of the mess.

Harry closed his eyes lying back upon the bed thinking about the look which Malfoy gave him as he exited the greenhouse, surprisingly being the last student other than Harry to go, Ron of course was starving and wanted to start lunch as soon as possible so Harry told him to go on ahead and he would catch up later.

Malfoy had looked him up and down with a considerable amount of discreetness and the most lust filled eyes that anyone in the wizarding world would hope to have seen directed at themselves. And startlingly enough, it had not been the only time that had happened. During Potions class, Transfiguration, even Care of Magical Creatures, one of Malfoys worst subjects, had this new lustful eyed blond wandering over Harry's features.

Normally Harry would have just told him to bugger off and go hang out with his two cronies but today in the greenhouse, the look was just so pure that the Gryffindor couldn't string two sentences together as he picked up the remnants of the pot with a flushed face. Malfoy had smirked and walked off without another word.

Harry groaned as he felt his fingers slip down the waistband of his boxers to grip his growing erection, the member was hard yet also had a distinctive softness to the skin surrounding it, a texture which Harry could never get, The face of the blond Slytherin dancing before his eyes, he rubbed the tip of his cock and moved his grip lower, feeling the familiar pleasure being drawn from all parts of his body.

Moaning softly, his hand began to move up and down as he thought strongly of the Slytherin doing the same thing, lying next to Harry, pumping his own cock in unison with him. His hand moved faster, using his index finger to rub the length of that explicit vein along the underside of his cock, doing this always managed to escape a cry of satisfaction from the boy.

Breathing hard, Harry could imagine Malfoy now licking his tip with that delicious mouth of his, the sneer only making his imagination run wild with detained fantasies, running that experienced tongue down the same track as his own hand, a groan slipped from Harry's mouth as he grabbed his wand, performing the standard lubrication spell on his other hand. The friction created in his frisk pumping was indescribable especially with thoughts of the blond in his mind now.

---

The imagination Malfoy licked his lips as Harry begged him to suck him off, a smirk and a quirk in the eyebrow told the Gryffindor that he would have to do much better begging.

"Come on Potter… scream for me" a long and erotically painful tongue slowly ran along his cock but the mouth wouldn't close over the throbbing member just yet. Harry clenched the sheets under him, quite sure that he left nail marks in the mattress.

"…Merlin Malfoy… please… I …. more…. I need you…." Harry could hear himself moan thinking of all the dirty things which the blond could be doing at the moment to certain body parts. Beads of sweat started to form on his forehead as he licked his suddenly dry lips, begging for more contact.

"That's more like it, scream loud for me Potter" Imagination Malfoy obliged willingly with a smirk sinking his head between the brunettes legs licking his balls and sucking on each of them before enveloping the entire length of his cock in his hot mouth. The flat of his tongue ran along that blood filled vein causing Harry to buck wildly, thrashing and groaning the Slytherins name with hunger deep in his eyes.

"FUCK… MALFOY…." Yelled Harry, he felt Malfoy attempt to say something around his cock but all it caused was a luscious vibration to echo through the length of Harry's body. The feeling of euphoria threatened to take over but Harry wouldn't allow it as he grabbed the blonds head and gently lifted his plump lips off his cock with a small growl of protest from the Slytherin "No… I need you… in me…. Now… I want… I want you to fuck me hard Malfoy…"

The words slipped past his mouth in haggard moan, head brought up to tongue Malfoys lips, tasting the remains of his pre-come and fresh mint that was Malfoy. The smirk was there again as he lowered his head to tongue the cleft of Harry's ass causing the cock to twitch once more and another moan emitted from the brunette.

"Yeah… bloody HELL Malfoy!" Harry rammed his fist into his mouth in hopes to muffle the screams he let out as he threw his head back onto the pillow, forcing his eyes away from the blonde who was between his legs licking his entrance with as much enthusiasm as a first year and a container of ice-cream. The slick sound of Malfoys tongue probing him was enough to make him come on the spot but he withheld it with all the energy he could muster.

---

Reality Harry lifted his hips with this thought in mind, still fisting his cock with one hand and reached under with his other hand and shoved a lubricated finger into his puckered hole, shouting with passion as he started to finger-fuck himself into oblivation. He bit his bottom lip almost crying from the pleasure overload, he added another finger slowly moaning Malfoy's name so much louder this time.

The pre-come leaking from the tip of his cock as he began to pick up the pace...

---

The tongue was removed from Harry's entrance with a hiss of protest from the Gryffindor and an evil smirk from the Slytherin.

"Now, Now.. no need to be so hasty… better to make this last eh?" came the mocking voice of Malfoy as he looked down on the pink tinged face of Potter and the hard purple-pink flesh that was positioned between them.

Malfoy performed the lubrication spell and the lust in his eyes was evident as he held Harry down by the hips and using his hands to lift the brunettes legs atop the blonds shoulders, he inserted one slick digit, ignoring Harry's gasp of pleasure and bucking movements, moving it in and out of the brunette with a concentrated passion, licking the top of his lip seductively.

Another finger was added, tickling the inside of Harry to the point where his screams were no longer comprehendible, stretching him slightly with a sneer, his own cock throbbing with want and ache.

"Say my name Potter, tell me what you want" he panted, a look of determination pasted across that Slytherin exterior.

A high pitched moan and a breathless pant "Please… more… Malfoy…"

He entered Harry slowly all the way, causing an array of panting along with a suspended vocabulary followed by the brunettes legs to tighten around the blond.

"More….Yeah… fuck...Malfoy!…. Harder! Faster!… fuck me" Harry mumbled in a hoarse voice, begging over and over even as Malfoy began to fuck him pushing in and out, sweat dripping from his forehead as their balls slapped against each other in this frenzied fucking.

"Yeah Potter…" a groan and the thumping of the headboard against the wall "You… belong… to… me…"

---

Harry moved up and down atop his fingers riding them and gripping his slick member tightly, panting with such enthusiasm, screaming out Malfoy's name louder and louder as he continued this movement of intrusion and the elongated pleasure causing the imagination to last longer.

---

Malfoy gripped Harry's legs firmly as he fucked him, the bed moving and groaning under the weight of the adrenaline pumped boys, the sound of screams and moans of pleasure escaping their lips without caution to anything.

"Faster.." the slap of their balls sped up becoming more audible and arousing. Harry cried out, latching his spent mouth onto Malfoy's shoulder biting down eliciting a moan from the other boy as he pushed in and out of Harry.

"Deeper…" Harry's hands grabbed Malfoy's firm ass and shoved him deeper within the boy, their body's aligned, Malfoy's arm slipped around Harry's waist and his other arm went above the Gryffindors head to grab the headboard of the bed, his actions became more strong once they were both steady.

" … yeah Malfoy….yea… Harder… oh god…. Yea just like that…" panted Harry as Malfoy hit the spot deep in Harry which never failed to send jolts of pleasure to parts of his body he didn't know existed.

Malfoy's cock slid into Harry faster and faster, both boys moaning out incoherent words as they fucked so hard yet surprisingly not painfully. Malfoy hitting that spot with supreme accuracy and at a pace where humping wasn't even considered a factor anymore. He bent over, running his tongue across Harry's nipple, grazing it slightly with his teeth.

Harry moaned loudly as Malfoy flipped him over and began riding his ass holding his shoulders down into the soft bed and letting his arms slide under to tweak the nubs of his chest screaming "Oh yea Potter… Fuck… yeah take it…. So… hot…."

Harry spread his legs further allowing the passage into him to expand wider, gasping and screaming as Malfoy continued to hit his prostate, his balls slapped against his skin as the hard cock entered him over and over.

Again he was flipped over and they were face to face this time, Malfoy running his long fingers over Harry's cock squeezing it and grinning wickedly as it jumped excitedly in his grasp, he rocked within Harry causing shivers to run up and down his spine, as he did this he pumped Harry's cock fast and precisely and finally with a scream of triumph… Harry came in hot spurts along Malfoys stomach and his own.

Malfoy didn't stop at that, instead, he continued to ride Harry's ass releasing Harry's spent cock and running a tip of his finger along his stomach and bringing Harry's come to his lips sucking his fingers and licking them clean, riding slower and then faster at different paces causing the rising erection again of Harry's cock.

A devilish grin and Malfoy started to fuck wildly slamming himself into Harry, hitting the prostate again with a scream from the Gryffindor, his balls were slapping against Harry's hole again this time causing a delectable rubbing against the oh so sensitive prick Malfoy possessed. Fucking Harry beyond the lands of knowledge, he sat up bringing the Gryffindor forward and rode him with Harry's legs waving intermittently and gasping in pleasure as his own orgasm took over.

---

Harry lay sweating and his voice was sore from all the screaming, moaning, gasping and groans he was so intimately engaged in during his act of dream-fucking. His come splattered across his stomach and covering his now limp cock, his fingers still half covered in the thick lubricant were lying across his stomach as he slowly regained his breath and cast a cleansing spell across himself and the bed, then a fragrance spell smelling faintly of cinnamon and sweet mint, also known as the scent which he usually found lingering around Malfoy, to hide the high fevered sex atmosphere which was once in this room.

He got up sitting on the edge of his bed, he had just missed lunch but considering that he wasn't that hungry to begin with, he seemed perfectly content with how the evening had turned out. Running his hand through his hair, he began to think about Malfoy and whether or not he was thinking the same lust filled thoughts that plagued Harry's mind whenever he saw the blond Slytherin.

---

Down in the dungeons, Draco Malfoy was performing the same spells to rid his room from the signs of an afternoon of turbulent masturbating to the one person whom he knew he shouldn't be. He cast the same cleansing spell and fragrance smell except with a sight change, instead of smelling like cinnamon and mint like Harry's spell had procured, Draco's one smelt of strawberries and powdered cocoa, a signature scent of Harry Potter.

_Finito_


	2. A fantasy in a reality

**A fantasy in reality **

Harry didn't know why it was so hot these days, the weather was acting up on everybody that even the Professors were sweating, which was an unusual display seeing as this was Hogwarts and apparently it was un-Professor like to sweat in a students presence.

Hermione was currently in the common room teaching the Gryffindors some simple cooling spells, she had taught Ron and Harry but the problem with the spell was that it only lasted for about 10 minutes at a time, so the caster had to renew it every time they felt slightly hotter than their cooling temperature… which Harry couldn't be bothered to do at the moment, as his wand was resting on his bedside table, two inches was too far away in his eyes.

He closed his eyes and tried hard to forget about the heat. The images of sweaty bodies rubbing together didn't do him any good either… that was another thing about the heat, it had a tendency to make people hallucinate and with Harry… it made him incredibly horny.

The brunette sat up grumbling at his bad luck, it had been approximately one week since his last masturbation session due to the amount of homework they had and as it was the start of the holidays Harry decided that he needed to burn off some steam, but the thing with wanking these days, was that it became rather boring. He wanted more than what he had last week, he wanted to go back to the time when he was imagining Draco Malfoy fucking him hard and fast… the image alone made him want to scream in ecstasy.

When was that last time? Harry thought to himself, he hadn't seen much of the blonde in the past few weeks, only the odd corridor shoulder barges and death glares over breakfast, lunch and dinner. Still, those precious moments kept him hoping…

"_Oh yeah… Harry… fuck... harder" _

Harry's eyes widened, the voice echoed through his head as if it was on a loudspeaker, he stood up abruptly and looked around the room frantically, but after finding it empty of its usual occupants, he sat back down rather confused…

"…_more… go deeper… so… good…"_

For some reason Harry didn't feel threatened in anyway, and for another, he knew exactly where the voice was coming from even if it was inside his head… Without wasting anymore time, he grabbed his invisibility cloak and hastily made his way past the common room (one of the students was causing some trouble for Hermione, having his lower body stuck in an ice cube and all) and down through to the empty classroom on the lower floors near the dungeons.

_moan _

He was already half hard when he reached the rusty little door, pulling off the cloak and shoving it into his pocket, the door handle turned before he could touch it and he was roughly pulled inside by a pale aristocratic hand.

"I see you're not as dumb as I thought" the grey eyes locked with lustful green ones, and the locking charm was cast again. The room was pretty filthy, with crates of dusty blankets here and there, old broken bottles across the floor and it was about five meters in width and length. Harry almost felt his erection die until Draco Malfoy pulled him forward across the room to a barely visible door. He unlatched it and it opened to an elegant bathroom larger than the prefect's one which Harry had seen in his previous visits.

In the middle of the room was a large pool filling itself with warm water, to the side was a king sized bed complete with dark green silk sheets ("so predictable" muttered Harry) and it seemed like there was a painting similar to the one which Hermione found when she was protesting for S.P.E.W.

"Is that.." Harry started

"Another entry to the kitchens? Yep. And before you start interrogating me with questions, I'm going to tell you everything now" Said Draco in a dominant tone, pushing Harry to the bed so that the boy could look smaller than him.

Draco stood in front of Harry, his clothing leaving nothing to the imagination, black tight fitting pants, a white button up shirt that.. wasn't buttoned revealing creamy flawless skin and _just_ covering the rose pink bud of his nipples, and he said "I want to fuck you senseless and I want you to do the same to me" before descending onto Harry's half open mouth.

The brunette was about to say something witty concerning the manner in which he was transported to this place but once Draco's mouth touched his, the words just emptied from his brain.

HD

He didn't know when their clothes were removed, he didn't know how they managed to make it to the top of the bed nor did he realize when the Slytherin cast the lubricating spell. Their cocks bumped against each other feverishly as the two exchanged kisses and fought over the top position. Draco was the victor in the match and smirked down at the flushed face of Harry, grabbing his wrists and placing them onto his smooth hips. Harry's legs bent exposing himself to the blonde, who licked his lips sensuously before inserting a finger into the Gryffindor.

Harry moaned loudly, almost bucking in desperation as the elegant finger moved in and out of him, being followed by a second and then a third stretching him deliciously. He was surprised when Draco bent his head and licked the tip of his hard cock, collecting the precome on his tongue, tasting him before sucking on the head and using his tongue to rub it softly.

"Fuck.. DRACO!..." groaned Harry, he felt the lips tighten before running up and down the length of his cock, then the feeling was removed much to Harry's dismay then replaced with the tip of Draco's cock nudging at his entrance, almost in a teasing way.

"Do it… fuck me hard…" came the fevered gasp, the blonde obliged willingly, pushing himself into the tight passage, coming shoulder to shoulder with the Gryffindor, he placed a passionate kiss on his neck then moved up to his parted lips, delving it with his tongue. Harry could taste himself on the Slytherin and he couldn't think of anything more erotic than the feeling of Draco inside him. It was just like his dream, with the sweat, the gasps of pleasure, and the bed moving with them as Draco entered him over and over again.

Harry lifted his hips, locking his legs around Draco, begging for more, his fingers dug into the boys hips and Draco fucked him harder and deeper with each movement, crying out, moaning and telling Harry over and over how hot it was, how it felt, every little detail.

With two combined shouts of satisfaction they both came hard and fast all over themselves and the bed sheets. Draco collapsed on top of Harry, still inside him and Harry stroked the blonde's mussed hair affectionately.

HD

They were in the water this time, well, Harry was, Draco had decided to sit on the edge of the pool after a dip in the water. His legs were splayed and being held apart by Harry who was licking his way up the blondes thigh.

Draco couldn't decide whether or not to throw his head back or to keep watching this torturous journey up his leg to his throbbing cock. He had one hand behind him and the other rubbing the wet hair of the green eyed boy, whose eyes were staring straight up at him with this 'look'.

"Please… more… I need…" groaned the blonde, he wanted to just thrust upwards at the sensation of Harry's mouth on his cock, the boy was definitely a professional at this, his tongue twirling around the tip before running down the underside and rubbing it just slightly. The hot and soft feeling was brilliant and although there was use of the teeth, it was definitely a bonus causing shivers of rapture throughout his body.

"Yeah.. like that… faster" panted Draco as Harry obliged to his request, swallowing down his cock and moaning around it sending the vibrations up and down the blondes entire body making him cry out "Harry!" before jerking forward into the brunettes mouth and coming roughly into his warm mouth.

Harry swallowed the warm, slightly salty liquid before licking the sensitive tip clean making Draco convulse from his spot lying on the tiled floor.

HD

Even after they had washed and cleaned themselves thoroughly, their stamina was at an all time high.

Harry rubbed their bodies together lifting up Draco's legs onto his shoulders and placing his hands on either side of the Slytherin's flushed face. He cast the lubricating spell and slowly entered a finger into him.

"Fuck the formalities… just FUCK me already and do me rough!" panted Draco, arching up his hips for more contact with Harry, his hard cock just brushed against the tip of the Gryffindor's making him let out a guttural moan.

"Fine, you want it that way.. I will give it to you that way" and with that statement, Harry licked his lips and rubbed his cock up against Draco's entrance and thrust all the way in.

Draco gasped out before moaning at the movement, his hands clenched the bed sheets, and his mouth locked onto Harry's shoulder, flickering his tongue onto the sweaty tanned skin.

The brunette moved faster at the sudden contact and the audible slapping of his balls against Draco's firm ass echoed throughout the room, along with their grunts, moans and gasps of pleasure and desire.

Draco bit down particularly hard when Harry hit that sensitive spot deep within him.

"Ah.. fuck yeah Draco… bite me hard… you're so tight… fuck…" Harry moaned hungrily as Draco's palm connected with his ass, slapping it, grasping it and pushing him further into the blonde.

He lifted Draco up after thrusting particularly deep into the boy and pushed him up to his knees. Harry grabbed Draco's hand and placed them on the headboard of the bed before thrusting himself back into the blonde.

His hands went around the slim figure and deftly teased the dripping cock while fucking Draco harder and faster, the force of the thrust making Draco's cock fuck the ring of Harry's fingers.

"Yeah…" Gasped Draco resting his head back onto Harry's shoulders as the brunette's other hand gently tweaked the blonde's nipple. "ooh… yeah.. a bit more… fuck yeah…" The slick sound of Draco's cock and Harry's hand combined with their gasps and unadulterated fucking "Yeah Draco!"

With continued fucking, both boys came screaming each others name and other profanities before collapsing with Draco atop Harry in an eagle legged position and Harry's softening cock still inside of him.

HD

"Deeper Draco!.. Yeah FUCK yeah!" Harry groaned into the bedsheets, the heat creating friction in his genital areas and the body above him fucking him harder and harder into the soft mattress.

Harry had his legs spread and tied to each end of the bed, and Draco sat atop his pert ass entering him as hard and as fast as he please, riding him roughly enough so that it made the boy bounce but soft enough so that all Harry could feel was pleasure and no more.

"Yeha you want it deeper.. scream for me.. beg me for it" Draco leaned down and licked the back of Harry's neck before whispering in his ear " You know I will do it if you just beg"

Harry couldn't stand it.

"Please.. ah… Draco.. please.. fuck me deeper!" Harry cried out as Draco pushed all the way in touching his prostate and battering against it oh so pleasurably time after time.

Draco pressed his whole body up against Harry's back and rode him roughly gasping and moaning hard along with some labored breathing. They came yet again for the last time that night, and Harry couldn't believe that they even managed to get that far.

They both lay there breathing one atop the other, entwined in each others legs and arms. It was when about ten minutes passed that Draco said to Harry "If I knew you were this good then I would have done you every night since the moment I saw you in that robe shop…"

_AND KABOOM the end --_


End file.
